In the sport of Scuba Diving one usually wears a Scuba Mask and a Buoyancy Control Device along with other equipment. While not in use the Scuba Mask is usually laid about in a non-specific area that can result in damage, loss, theft, or the like. The mask keeper solves this problem by attaching the mask to the Buoyancy Control Device.